User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: End of Reflection - Chapter 5
You can read the other chapters here! Chapter 5: Nadir '--This is the tale of the fight between the resistance forces and the grand continent's military forces--' BGM: The Final Resistance ???: Greetings Eurasians! We are the Army of Appire. Phoenix: W...what's going on?! ???: I will be straight and brief. We don't come here to wage war. Give us the individual called Ophiuchus and the location of the Senate, and we will let you have peace! Eurasian Soldier: Ophiuchus? I don't know what you are talking about! ???: I repeat. Give... us... Ophiuchus and the Senate! Eurasian Soldier: What Senate are you talking about?! We honestly don't understand ???: Alrighty then... you brought this upon yourself... With a breath of silence, the mysterious woman stretches out her arm... ???: ATTACK! DON'T LEAVE ANYONE BEHIND! Appian Soldiers: Yes, ma'am! From the once-idle army, a squad of 7 armored supersoldiers break through and lead the charge, killing dozens of Eurasian soldiers in their advance. Once the road is clear, hundreds of elite, heavily armored Appian troops charge forward, bustling their way through the Eurasian lines like butter and wreaking utter havoc. Fires, beams, gunshots, Phoenix watches them all as he tries to stand up and helplessly observes the battle, as thousands upon thousands Eurasian bodies fall, and the meadows before the Moonlight Base become a bloodbath. Once he actually gets moving, the standing Eurasian division is no more. Throughout the assault, the mysterious woman just floats in the sky, then smirks and flies away once the massacre is done. Phoenix: Wh...what the hell now?! Appian Soldier: HEY, there's another one over here! As Phoenix drags his legs forward, the whole Appian assault unit charges toward him. He attempts to shield their bullets and uses his machinegun to fend them off, either by shooting or by using it as a rod to swing them away. As he repels the first wave, then the second wave, then the third, the remaining troops stray more and more away from him, with his muscles tightening and his breaths becoming quicker and more determined. After taking out the fourth wave and standing still, hands on knees, to take a rest, he notices that the remaining troops aren't even bothering to chase him anymore. ???: Announcing to all troopers. There is a huge resistance over at Aeneas City. This is a key location of our operation, so I hereby request you to head there immediately! Assault Unit Leader: Copy that. All troops, head towards Aeneas City immediately, forget that guy! Appian Soldiers: Roger! Phoenix: Heh... running away now? Phoenix then takes out the fifth wave of Appians with his ridiculously OP reflective shield, before a guy in thick white armor with a huge tuning fork jumps out of the leading convoy and blocks his way. Big Mook: Halt! I won't let you get in the way of my operation! Phoenix: What now? Another guy with cheesy dialogs?! Hmph, I should just take a step aside and approach carefully, like alw AAAAAHHHH!!! Not as Phoenix expected, the tuning fork shot two laser beams at a slight diagonal angle instead of shooting them head-on. The leftward laser beam hit Phoenix, bringing him to his knees again. Phoenix: Gnnn....gnnnnhh... Phoenix looks up to see a towering shadow dropping on him, as the big mook approaches. Big Mook: Hmph... to think the whole division could've got blasted away by a guy like you... The Big Mook tries to plunge Phoenix with the fork, but he quickly stands up and shoots him with his machinegun, pushing him back in surprise. Then, he quickly stretches out his leg and dash forward, swiping the mook's leg and stumbling him over. Once the mook has fallen flat on the ground, his hand letting go of the fork, Phoenix instantly steals it and impales the mook's buttocks, ending his life. Phoenix: Ouch... After ending the job, Phoenix turns around to see the convoy carrying the leading supersoldiers having gone away. He attempts to give chase and reactivates his jetpack. He runs and runs, flies and flies, until eventually the convoy is in sight again, along with a thick fog covering the way to Aeneas City. ~WARNING!!!~ Target acquired: ELITE BASE BUSTER SQUAD "ENROPI" placeholder BGM: Angel Dust ???: Alert! Alert! The resistance at Aeneas City has become very strong, requesting reinforcements immediately! Enropi One: We are coming! This thick fog is really hindering our progress! Over! Enropi Five: Uh... sir? Enropi One: What?! Enropi Five: That guy... he's already in our trails now! Enropi One: Already?! Ugh, that brat... Number 6, Number 7, dispose of him immediately! Hearing the command, Enropi Six and Enropi Seven jump down from their jeeps to confront Phoenix, while the other Enropis keep moving forward. Enropi Six: Ayyy... We would advise you to leave before anything bad happens to you, boy... Phoenix: Shut up! I'm here to protect my people, and YOU are not getting in my way! Enropi Seven: Hmph... another bodacious "hero" with cheesy dialog, huh? Enropi Seven shoots a barrage of missiles at Phoenix and near-misses him, forcing him to frantically jump aside. Meanwhile, Enropi Six takes out a pinwheel-shaped device, with four blade-like laser guns installed on top. He then uses the device to create 4 spiraling lasers targeted at Phoenix, forcing him to duck down immediately after dodging the missiles. Rinse and repeat until the lasers stop. Phoenix: Huff... puff... The two Enropis circle Phoenix, standing face-to-face to each other and slowly walking around, while the convoy gets farther and farther out of sight. Enropi Six: Pretty nice,... huh? Well, take this! Enropi Six and Seven then use their weapons both at once, causing Phoenix to maniacally hops and skips around, straining his muscles. Enropi Six: *sigh* You are still not done yet, huh? Well, one more time, seven! Phoenix: GYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Enropi Six: ?! As the Enropis power up and fire their weapons, Phoenix suddenly charges towards Enropi Six, pushing him down and confusing him. As the missiles from Seven approach, he instantly jumps away, leaving the homing missiles to hit straight at Six, killing him. Phoenix then takes the dropped pinwheel and dashes towards Seven, who helplessly screams as Phoenix uses it to shred him to pieces. Phoenix: Hmph... two done, five to go! Phoenix then continues chasing the convoy, eventually catching the other five in sight as the fog gets thicker and thicker... Enropi Five: S...sir! He has come to us again, sir! Enropi One: Gnnnh... Four! Five! Go take care of him! Enropi Five: Mmmm...me, sir?! Enropi One: OF COURSE! Enropi Five: *gulp* Enropi Four and Five then reluctantly jump off their jeeps to find Phoenix waiting for them. Each carrying a pinwheel. Enropi Five: So... uhm... hi... Enropi Four then does the pinwheel attack similar to Enropi Six. Enropi Four: What are you waiting for?! Just do it already! Enropi Five: Oh... uhm... yeah, of course! Enropi Five does the same, creating a double-spiral attack, which Phoenix attempts to counter by constantly ducking while using the pinwheel stolen from Enropi Six to block the beams when they intersect. Eventually, he attempts to charge towards Four with the intent of using the pinwheel to incapacitate him, but Four quickly brings out a laser gun and shoots at Phoenix' hand. Not predicting the attack, Phoenix gets hurt and loses grip on the pinwheel. Phoenix: GYAH! Enropi Four: Hmph... As Four prepares to fire again, Five also slowly, shiveringly takes out his laser gun and shoots at Phoenix from the back. Phoenix attempts to shield, deflecting the laser bullets everywhere. Enropi Four: That shield... just who are you?!!! While Four still stands confused, Phoenix charges towards him, strangling him and stealing his laser gun. He then uses his leg to kick Four's back, and as he falls flat on the ground, madly shoots Four with the laser, killing him, before taking the pinwheel as well and looking up to find a scared-crapless Five raising his hands and attempting to run away. Phoenix throws the pinwheel at Five, ending the duo. Phoenix: Three... left... Enropi Two: Ugh, the fog is yet again getting thicker and thicker... Enropi Three: Are you sure you'll know where you are heading this way, One? Enropi One: SHUT UP! Enropi Two: Uh... One? If I'm not wrong, then that guy is running here again... ???: Hey, come here already! What the hell are you guys doing?! Enropi One: I'M ON IT!!! *slams communication device* Enropi Two: *sigh*... Two and Three then jump down and intercept Phoenix, while One continues to drive ahead. Phoenix: Hmph... Enropi Two: Well... pinwheels, lasers, forks,... They won't work on you. That we are sure of. Phoenix: Uh... huh? Enropi Two: But you know, we've gathered some data and... Two and Three close in to each other instead of approaching on opposing sides to Phoenix like the previous two duos, standing side-by-side instead. Enropi Two: There's only one thing you are afraid of... Two and Three then each takes out a missile launcher and aim at Phoenix. Phoenix: W...wa....wait! NO! Enropi Two: ...Die, Phoenix! Two and Three then shoot missiles endlessly at Phoenix, who can only roll around to dodge. While attempting to dodge all the missiles, Phoenix also fires his machinegun at the enemy, but with the Enropis' tough armor, it seems the job will take awhile... Phoenix: Huff... i...is there no other way to subdue them except for this?! Something to reflect... Enropi Three: Sorry paps, but you'll have to do it the traditional way this time... Phoenix: Huff... gnnnh... As the battle goes on for what seems like tens of minutes, Phoenix gets increasingly tired and his speed slows down dramatically, while Enropi Two's armor gets more and more dented from time to time, until it eventually breaks. Enropi Two: Guh! Enropi Three: Number 2!!! Enropi Two: Huff... Don't care about me, just... continue... don't let him... get to... kuh! *dies* Enropi Three: TWWOOOOOOO!!!! As Two and Three are having the sobby talk, Phoenix attempts to make use of the situation and charges towards Three, but he immediately turns around and shoots a missile at Phoenix as he closes in. Phoenix attempts to shield, but the missile blasts right through it, sending him flying and lying flat on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Enropi Three: *closes in on Phoenix* I...is he dead yet?! Phoenix: BOOYAH MOTHAF*CKA! *strangles Three* Heh... missiles much, eh? Enropi Three: You... you... Phoenix: *kicks Three and machineguns him to death* Hmph... only one left... Phoenix then looks around just to realize that One's vehicle is nowhere to be found, and the fog now pretty much makes everything invisible, with a vague shadow at best. Phoenix: Sh*t... ENROPI ONE, WHERE ARE YOU?!!! As Phoenix flies around aimlessly with his jetpack shouting Enropi One's name, the echoes keep on maddening him as everything becomes more and more hazy. Phoenix: ENROPI ONE, WHERE THE F*** ARE YOU?!!! Enropi One: SCUTUM, WHERE THE F*** ARE YOU?!!! Hearing the reverse call, Phoenix looks around to find the glooming shadow of a heavily armored ACV. Phoenix: OH, HERE YOU ARE! The head honcho... Enropi One: Oh sh sh shi sh*t! Phoenix: HEY!!! WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME PROPERLY LIKE YOUR PU**Y-A** LITTLE BROTHERS?!!! Enropi One: I'M NOT A F**KING IDIOT MAN! I'LL JUST STAY HERE AND LET SEE WHAT YOUR A** CAN DO ABOUT IT!!! After the exchange, Enropi One's ACV opens up to reveal two miniguns shooting at Phoenix. As the fog gets too thick, Phoenix can't see the miniguns, but can only see the flares coming from the barrels, and attempt to dodge or shield the bullets following that signal. Phoenix: Crap... can't see sh*t like this... where is he again?! The ACV circles around Phoenix, who tries to shoot everywhere, hoping for a hit. As he turns and turns around, dodging minigun bullets while firing his own at the fog, he eventually hears a CLANK, one or two of his shells have hit! He quickly glances at that direction to again find the shadow of a car, so he swiftly turns his gun at it, while following the dark trail to ensure hits. Eventually, two bright explosions appear in the (near) distance: the miniguns have blown up! Enropi One: Ugh... Phoenix: HAHAAAAAAAA~!! HOW DID THAT FEEL, F**KER?! Enropi One: Tch... The hull of the ACV then opens up some more to reveal two laser pinwheels AND two missile launchers, all firing frantically at Phoenix. Phoenix: HOLYMOTHERF**KINGSH AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Phoenix instantly craps his pants and just helplessly runs around screaming like a baby. Enropi One: SCUTUM! SCUTUM! WHERE ARE YOU?! Send me your location already I don't have much time left! Scutum: Geezer, we've been waiting for you all day! Just head north, retard! HEAD NORTH! Enropi One: WHERE THE F*** IS NORTH?!!! Scutum: USE YOUR F**KING GPS FOR ONCE!!! Enropi One: Ugh... H...hey... After checking the GPS, Enropi looks out to his window to find Phoenix, who, while flying feceslessly, just happened to approach his ACV on the sides. Phoenix: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH Oh... oh... HEY! Here you are! Enropi One: Oh no no no no no NO! As Enropi One speeds as fast as possible in an attempt to escape, Phoenix breaks through the door and pushes Enropi One to the passenger's seat, taking the driver's seat instead, while strangling the Appian's hands. Enropi One: What the f*** are you doing let me go!!! Phoenix: Never! You scums should be.. Enropi One: *notices that the driving wheel is left alone* H...hey... do you even know where we are going?! Phoenix: Uhhhhh... The ACV breaks through the fog just to fall off a cliff, letting its passengers catch a glimpse of a wide, bright city with two armies facing each other. Phoenix: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Enropi One: YOU F***TAAAAAAAARRRRDDD!!! As the vehicle falls, Phoenix releases One and turns around, before madly attempting to reactivate his jetpack, but One grabs his pants in fear. Enropi One: WE ARE GONNA DIE! WE ARE GONNA DIE! Phoenix: What the f*** are you doing let go of me!!! *stomps Enropi One* Enropi One: This is all your f***ing fault! After 5 stomps, Phoenix finally manages to break free from One and flies away with his jetpack, successfully escaping the vehicle, while One is stuck inside as the vehicle crashes into the ground. Enropi One: NOOOOOOOOO YOU F* *explodes* Phoenix: Whew... Meanwhile, the mysterious woman and a legionnaire heavily clad in blue armor floats in the sky, staring at the wreckage... Scutum: Well... he headed North alright... ???: *sigh* Guess they won't be coming then... huh? Scutum: Yeah... guess everything is in our hands now... ???: Well... *sigh* Let's get going then, shall we? As the duo flies away, we go back to Phoenix... Phoenix: Whew... This must be Aeneas City,... huh? Phoenix looks around to see a huge division of troops wearing a familiar uniform. Phoenix: That... that's... VALKYNESS! It's Valkyness! WOO! Chapter 5 -- END Koufuku Metanana 12:05, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:End of Reflection